Haynou At Heart
by BriannaCottrell
Summary: Ok this is my secon story so yea....Ok it starts out like this....Kagome fells like Inuyasha does not care for her....so she runs back to her time after her and Inuasha get in a fight....but Inuyasha feels guilty so he goes to talk to her and somethingmor
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is like my second story that I'm writing….so yea maybe this story will get some reviews….well her it is!

* * *

Hanyou At Heart

Chapter 1

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree just daydreaming about random things till he heard the most beautiful voice ever call his name….

Inuyasha? Kagome yelled for Inuyasha on her back from her era (A.N. Witch is the present) Inuyasha where are you? Ugh I bet he is in the sacred tree…. again…. **Sigh**

Inuyasha jumped down from the sacred tree and walked to Kagome. What do you want wench?

Oh there you are! Grrrr don't call me wench! Gees how many times do I have to tell you Don't call me Wench!

Oh my fucking god fines don't have a cow! God I'm just calling you Wench! What is wrong with calling you Wench?

Well Inuyasha I don't like the word it bugs me that's all…. Ok?

Yeah yeah what ever. Come on Sango and Miroku and Shippo are waiting at the hut….

Ok well I got some more ramen for you and the others

**Inuyasha drools** Give me!

Why should I?

Inuyasha gave Kagome the sad puppy face and she gave in and gave Inuyasha a thing of ramen and he lifted her up and toke off to the hut where Sango and Miroku and Shippo where waiting.

Inuyasha?

Yea what do you want Kagome?

Have you ever felt like some one loves or likes you but they feel like they cant tell them cause they are to shy?

No….Why do you ask?

Just wondering that's all.

Ok what ever.

At the hut

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the hut Kagome got off Inuyasha back and something hit Kagome really hard and it was fluffy and soft. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! What the hell! Oh my god Shippo you scared the crap out of me!

Sorry Kagome I just missed you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo MUCH!

I know you did.

Kagome your back. Said her best friend Sango.

Yeah I wanted to come back sense all of my crappy tests where over. **Sigh

* * *

**

Haha you will have to wait and see what the next chappie is…. Oh yeah and I might not write another story till I get some REVIWES! Ok well cya latter!


	2. I have to tell her but can I?

Ok ok ok ok I am now writing the second chapter…. So don't get all pissy cause I am now going to start the NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 2

I have to tell her but can I?

Kagome woke up and saw that it was in the middle of the night. Huh? Where is Inuyasha? Kagome thought as she sat up from her sleeping bag. Kagome walked out side. Inuyasha? Where are you? Kagome said in a whisper. What do you want Kagome? Inuyasha asked in a whisper. Huh? Oh there you are Inuyasha, why are you on the roof of the hut? Kagome asked. Couldn't sleep with Miroku snoring and Sango talking in her sleep and yo…Inuyasha stopped on what he was he was about to say about Kagome. God I can't tell Kagome how I feel and that she just looks too beautiful when she sleeps. THAT'S CRAZY! Inuyasha though to him self. Inuyasha are you ok? Kagome asked. Hum? Yeah I'm fine…. Kagome? Yes Inuyasha? Go back to bed please? Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha? I cant… Kagome said. Why cant you? Inuyasha asked. Cause…._ cause_ _your not there…_Kagome said in a very low whisper. Whoa? What? What do you mean you can't sleep cause I'm not there? Inuyasha said with a worried expression in his voice. Well I can't sleep when you're not in the same room that's all nothing else. Kagome said. What! Inuyasha asked in a surprised. Yeah. Its true I can't sleep with out you there. It's weird…. Kagome said. Huh…. Ok let's go on in side. Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. Thank you Inuyasha. Kagome said with a smile on her face. So Inuyasha toke Kagome in the hut. Kagome sat on Inuyashas lap. Inuyasha went to sleep with Kagome in his arms.

The Next Day

Inuyasha woke up to hearing giggles and when his eyes where open slightly he saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo giggling. What are you guys laughing about? Inuyasha whispered. Well let's just say you and Kagome look mighty comfortable, cuddling there. Miroku said with a smirk on his face. TWAK! You pervert. Sango hit Miroku on the head REALLY hard. Huh? What's that's noise? Kagome said barley awake. No Kagome go back to sleep please it's to early for you to be up ok? Inuyasha said smoothing her hair.

Ok there it's done so hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Srry it toke sooooooooo long for me to write this chapter….but like my key board like BOKE so I had to get a NEW one! And this on that I have it\s like much better! Well I hope you liked this chapter!Buh Bye


	3. The big fight

Ok sense like 3 people told me to make a new chapter! Well here is chapter 3! Hope you like it!

Chapter 3

The big fight

Kagome woke up to this gasp sound. She slightly opened her eyes and saw that it was only Inuyasha but where was Sango and Miroku and Shippo…. but there was one person that was with Inuyasha in the door way…. and that person was…………………………… Kikyo! Kikyo? What are you doing here! I thought Naroku killed you before I killed him! Inuyasha said in a whisper so he would not wake up Kagome (A.N. Kagome is already awake but Inuyasha does not know that yet) Well Inuyasha Someone brought me back to life and for that I thank them cause before I die again I want to bring you with me so we can live happily together…. Kikyo said in a whisper as she saw Kagome lying on the ground. What you want me to go down to hell with you so that you can rest in peace? Hummmmmmmmm…. But I can't just leave Kagome alone! SHE will die with out me here to protect her…. Inuyasha said. But Inuyasha you promised you would protect me…. Kikyo said in an annoyed voice. Well…Oh my god I really am in a mess. Inuyasha said. Inuyasha please just come with me or my spirit will never be free from this world! PLEASE I BEG YOU! Kikyo said. Kikyo what you don't under stand is that I cant just leave Kagome here to defend for her se…. At that moment Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and KISSED him on the lips and he retuned the kiss! **Gasp! **Kagome gasped slightly. Kikyo what are you doing! Inuyasha said when he parting them. But Inuyasha you accepted the kiss…. I thought you loved me Inuyasha…. Kikyo said. I…. I…. I do love you Kikyo but I have to collect the jewel shards…. Inuyasha said with a sad face….

**Gasp!** How could he do this to me? Kagome thought. Kagome started to cry. Huh! Why do I smell TEARS! Inuyasha out loud. All of a sudden Kagome got up from the floor and just stared at Inuyasha. And stared and stared and stared…. So you have been awake the whole time have you? Kikyo said in a rude voice. Kagome…? Inuyasha said softly. All of a sudden Kagome Ran out of the hut and into the forest. KAGOME? Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha why are you worrying about that mortal? Kikyo said. That mortal! That MORTAL! Then Inuyasha just shoved Kikyo a side and ran to go find Kagome. KGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU! Inuyasha yelled through the forest. Then he saw something run into the well and he noticed that it was Kagome. KAGOME PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE? Then Kagome looked back at him and frowned as even more tears ran down her face. KAGOME PLEASE DOPNT GO DOWN THERE WE CAN WORK THIS OUT OK! Inuyasha said, as he got a little closer to Kagome. NO INUYASHA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT OK? I MIGHT ASS WELL NEVER EVER COIME BACK HERE EVER AGAIN SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMEING TO GET ME! Kagome said as more and more tears came down her face. Kagome please just come here please? We can just go back to the hut and forget this all happened ok? Inuyasha said as he got closer to her. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!AND YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!

Oh my freaking god this is a sad but weird chapter OO Well I hope you liked this one cause it toke me all day and my fingers are sore! Soooo CYA peoples


	4. Please Kagome I bag you to come

Ok here is chapter 4! Now this one is going to be good.

Chapter 4

Please Kagome I bag you to come back Please

When Kagome got out of the well she ran strait to her room and ignored her mom when her mom asked her what was wrong. **SLAM! **Kagomes door slammed shut when she closed but Kagome was too upset to notice. Kagome? Kagome hunny are you ok? Kagome… Please just open the door please, just open it please? Kagomes mom said in a sweet voice. Kagome walked over to her door and opened it. Then Kagome went and sat back down on her bed and cried. Kagomes mom ran over to her daughter and let Kagome cry on her shoulder. Kagome I'm not going to ask what is wrong, but if you need ant help I'm here. Kagomes mom said with a smile. Ok mom…. do you want to know why I'm crying? Kagome asked her mom. Well if you want to tell me go on ahead. Ok well you know that Kikyo girl I told you about? Yes I do, what about her? Well she is like my worst enemy cause she loves Inuyasha, and I do too. Well any ways this morning she came to the hut and like started to beg Inuyasha to go to hell with her cause she is dead but he was saying "NO" but then she KISSED him…. and yeah…. Well hunny you need to woke this out with Inuyasha it seems. Kagomes mom said. NO NEVER! He is an ASS and always will be! He can go live in hell with his CLAY POTC! Kagome yelled. Kagome…. ok but I would take that advice if I were you. After Kagomes mom said that she left.

Kagome fell asleep after crying for like 5 hours. **Knock Knock. **Kagomes mom went to the front door and opened it and was surprised to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha what are you doing here so late at night? Kagomes mom asked. Well I came to talk to Kagome….is she awake? Inuyasha asked? No…. she is sleeping up in here room. Ok thank you. Once Inuyasha was in Kagomes room he saw her lying on her bed. All of a sudden he smelt tears. Is Kagome crying? Oh my god she is. I cant believe she is still crying…. I must of hurt her feelings really bad…. Inuyasha said in a whisper. Inuyasha just walked to a corner and sat there and after like watching Kagome sleep for like 30 minutes he too fell asleep.

Ok well what do you think Kagome is going to do when she wakes up and sees Inuyasha in her room OO uh- oh or is it an OH?


	5. Kagome I have something to tell you

Ok you guys want chapter 5? Well here it is! -Smiles- Oh-Yeah sorry it toke me so long it's just that I went camping so…. Yeah…. sorry well here is CHAPTER 5

Chapter 5

Kagome I have something to tell you

Kagome woke up and stretched her arms. "Hm that was a nice sleep I hade last night" Kagome said with a smile. "Huh?" Kagome looked over in the corner and saw Inuyasha. **Gasp!** Kagome gasped. _"What is here doing here?"_ Kagome thought. "No Kagome NO! Don't do that no. Kagome stop. No Kagome don't touch it please!" Inuyasha said still sleeping. All of a sudden Kagome saw something going up and up in his pants. **Gasp!** Kagome gasped. "What the hell is that?" Kagome said in a whisper. Kagome got up off her bed and went to go see. _"Wait what am I doing I hate Inuyasha for what he did to me. How can I ever forgive him for what he did to me?" _At that point Inuyasha woke up and saw kagome sitting there. When Kagome noticed he woke up She screamed and pointed to his pants. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA PLEASE CUVER IT UP!" Kagome screamed at him. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked down and saw that he was having a boner. "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha stud up and covered it and ran in the bathroom (A.N. Kagome has a bathroom connected to her room) 'INUYASHA YOU BETTER HAVE A EXPANSION FOR YOU BEING HERE AND FOR….OH GOD IT'S JUST TO GROSS FOR ME TO EVER SAY" Kagome screamed through the door. "Well I have an expansion for me being here but for "THAT" I don't!" Inuyasha screamed back through the door. "well you better make one up cause that is just SO GROSS!" Kagome screamed back. "Yeah well it's a way with life Kagome so get over it!" Inuyasha screamed. About 4 minutes latter after all the screaming Inuyasha came out and sat back down in the same place he was sitting in.

"Are you done with your gross thing that was going on inside of your pants?" Kagome said in a sarcastic voice. "Shut up Kagome" Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome. "Inuyasha why did you come back for me?" Kagome said with sadness in her voice. "Well…. Hummmm…. Kagome the truth is…. I cant live with out you and after that ting with Kikyo all I have been doing is thinking about is you…."Inuyasha said with sadness in his voice also. "Kagome I realized that I…. I…. I love you….

Ok Ok Ok Ok here is my 5chapter sorry it toke so long to make but I have just been to busy so yeah…. but I will have chapter 6 done as soon as possible. This is probably the funniest chapter and the sweeties on too. Well g2g CYA


	6. Time to get it on

Ok here is chapter 6. Sorry if it toke so long it's just I get so interested on other stories that I some times for get to write.

Chapter 6

Time to get it on

Kagome was shocked on what Inuyasha just said. "Inuyasha…." Kagome was speech less. "It's ok Kagome if you don't love me back…. but in my heart all I know is that you are the one…. the only one for me." Inuyasha said. "But what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "She means nothing to me. The only person I care about is you Kagome…." "Oh Inuyasha that is the sweeties thing any buddy has EVER said to me!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha I love you too!" Kagome said as well. After that Inuyasha swooped her up and kissed her passionately. "Kagome? I love you so much…." Inuyasha said in a sweet whisper in Kagomes ear. "Inuyasha…. I'm hungry I want to get something to eat ok?" Kagome said. "Yeah ok I'm a little hungry too."

So Inuyasha and Kagome went down stairs to get some breakfast. "Aw I see you and Inuyasha made up?" Kagome's mom said in a cheerful voice. "Well of course don't we always?" Inuyasha said with a grin on his face looking at Kagome. "Inuyasha? Why don't you please have a seat? Kagome said. "Uh ok I guess so." After Inuyasha and Kagome ate breakfast Kagome went to go pack her stuff and then was going to go get some supplies. "Inuyasha can you please get out of my room please?" Kagome asked when she went to get some clothes from her closet. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Cause Inuyasha I want to get dressed. Kagome said getting kind of annoyed. "Fine I will but I don't get why I need too." Inuyasha said crossing his arms going toward the bedroom door. "Well Inuyasha I just don't like other people watch me get **NUDE**." Kagome said kind of glaring at Inuyasha as he looked at her for a second. "Fine. God" Inuyasha said. "Thank you" Kagome said smiling. . "Yeah what ever." Inuyasha said as he walked out the door.

After Kagome got dressed Inuyasha and her went down stairs and said their good byes and left for the well. "Are yew sure yew want to come back with me this time?" Inuyasha said. "Of course silly" Kagome said kissing his cheek.

I'm OH SO SORREH it toke so long but like I've been moving…. and yeah…. It might take awhile to make chapter 7 cause I'm still moving but I will make sure I get it updated more often ; well it's like 3:00 a.m. so….I'm KINDA tired…. –yawns- ok I lied I'm like asleep almost….well luff yew all Bye Bye


End file.
